


I'll do better [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here’s the idea: what if Anthony didn’t die BUT decided to hide from Elias for a while, cause continuing to stay together made them easier targets? ^_^ ps and that’s exactly how I spend my Easter xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll do better [vid]




End file.
